Close The Doors
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Prompt from MH96 - Hotch and Emily get caught in a compromising situation.


One-Shot for MH96

...

Her fingers interlaced with calloused ones of her husband's hand as they sat down in the break room of the BAU office, finally taking their lunch break of the day. "Are you sure you don't want to go out?"

Hotch quickly nodded his head, opening up the folder that sit in front of him. "No, this is good. You said you brought a sandwich?"

"Well yeah, for me. I thought you made your own."

The older man let out a small laugh, letting his wife take the file out of his hold. "That's ok, I'm good with just coffee."

"No," the mother of two denied. "You're going to have some of mine."

Hotch let the younger woman's hand out of his hold so she could rip apart the sandwich she had made for herself the night before, and he pressed a long, gentle kiss to her lips. "Thank you very much for sharing."

Emily laughed. "Well I learn from the best."

"Me?"

"No, Jack." The younger brunette let out a laugh when her husband pinched her side. "Come on, eat your half."

Hotch watched as the mother of his children took a bite of her sandwich, a small bit on mayo peeking out between her lips before she licked it away with the tip of her tongue. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful the brunette woman was.

Emily frowned at the look the older man was giving her. "What?"

"What?"

The brown eyed woman giggled slightly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, watching as her husband quickly looked away. "Why were you staring at me? I caught you, you can't deny it now."

Hotch shook his head. "Of course I can."

Emily bit her lip, watching as the older man took his first bite of the sandwich she had shared with him, and she gently took a hold of his wrist, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. "I love you Aaron Hotchner."

"Of course you do," he smiled. "I'm fabulous."

The younger woman laughed as Hotch pretended to flick his hair over his shoulder.

The Unit Chief quickly put down his sandwich, wiping his hands on the small napkin that he'd taken from beside the microwave and leaned in, kissing his wife soundly. "I love you too, Emily."

Emily moaned into the older man's mouth, her fingers clenching at his thigh as she let his tongue softly caress hers. "Aaron..."

Hotch ran his fingers through his wife's hair, smiling at the need he saw in her eyes. "I can't wait to go home tonight and have you all to myself. The kids will be at Jessica's, you know."

Emily quickly shook her head, standing from her seat and dragging her husband up the steps to the confrenece room. She locked the door and drew all the blinds before pushing her Unit Chief down into one of the chairs. "I can't wait until tonight." She straddled the brunette man's lap with a grin, her hips grinding down hard against his.

The older man groaned at the feeling of his wife's hips against his. "Em..."

"Fuck me."

Hotch smiled up to the younger woman in his lap, quickly pulling down his slacks and letting his wife sink down onto his thick penis. His hands immediately went to her hips, thanking God that she had decided to rid her butc nature for the day and wear a skirt. "God Em."

Emily let out a shaky breath before putting on a smile, pulling the older man in for a kiss as she rode him slowly, her teeth nibbling into his bottom lip.

The brunette man palmed his wife's left breast through the material of her shirt, letting the younger woman begin to pick up her pace.

"Oh Aaron please..."

"Come on Em," he grunted. "Bounce that sexy ass of yours."

Emily's breath began to pick up, her breath hot as she shared a kiss with the older man.

"I'm telling you guys, I haven't seen them for the past ten minutes. They're probably out."

The brunette couple immediately froze, hearing the voices of their team come closer and closer. Emily scrambled off of her husband's lap, falling to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. "Hide! Hide!"

JJ opened up the confrenece room door, her eyes widening along with Penelope's and Dave's at the sight of Hotch and Emily doing their best to get their pants back on. "Oh my God."

Emily gave an awkward laugh as she stood from the floor, smoothing down her skirt and running a hand through her hair. "Hey guys."

Hotch stood slowly form the ground, his hand gripping his back. "I thought you locked the door," he growled.

The brunette woman's eyes glared over to her husband. "I locked the other door, Aaron. Don't you gripe at me."

JJ quickly spun around and pushed the two other agents out of the room, slamming the confrence room door behind them. "Take your time!"


End file.
